A Love For Blue
by KaylaQueenOfTheeInsane-1993-19
Summary: O.O Espada Gimmjow and a Soul Reaper/Plus Anime named Yuukichiru is the world coming to an end *.* GrimmjowxOC Grimmjow/OC Grim/OC GrimxOC
1. Chapter 1: Character Profiles

Name:Yukichiru Masiru

Nick Name's Yuki or Chiru

Species:+ANIMA/Soul Reaper

+ANMA Powers: super spead/hearing/strangth when in +ANIMA fourm, she also has 2 tails in this foum the reason is unknown but it is thought that she was drawing in her own +ANIMA when her father gave her his +ANIMA.

Soul Reaper Rank: none yet she was born to a female soul reaper and they have not yet figured out what to do with her

Zanpac-to Name:Kitsune

Zanpac-to Spirit/Spirit Fourm:A larg red brown fox her tail ear's and feet are all tiped white

Zanpac-to Powers:Kitsune is an elemental Zanpac-to, her element is fire. when Yukichiru is using Kitsune's power she has to yell "CRCKLE AND BURN. KITSUNE"

Hair Color:Dark Brown almost black

Hair Langth/Style:A little longer than her shoulders. It's parted to the left and cut in chopy-but neat at the same time-layers.

Eye Color:Golden Fox eye's at all time's

When Combining The Powers:she grow's 3 tails-one from her Zanpac-to spirit- and has the same powers as she has in both of the other fourm's

Fox Ears: Dark Brown Fading Up To White

Fox Tails:Dark Brown Fading Down To White

Gender: female

Age:236(Looks 18)

Backround:Yukichiru's mother was a Soul Reaper and her father was a Fox +ANIMA

* * *

Me I am going to typ the first chapter now and then put it up asap

Chiru:Please come back and check the first chapter when it's up *get's star's in her eye's* Grim is so heroic in it coming and

Me: *covers her mouth with my hand* that's enough just please come back in like 15-20 minutes MABY 30


	2. Chapter 2:Getting My ANIMA Powers

Me:please do the disclaimer Chiru

Chiru: OK Akuma *grins widly* Akuma-Devil- does not own +anima or Bleach only me my mom and dad

Me and Chiru:WE HOPE YOU LIKE THE STORY :D

* * *

I let out a blood curtaling scream as I sall the Espada Ulquiora Cut off my fathers head well he was still in fox four. Mom had alrready had both arms cut off and died of blood loss right in front of me. 'If only I was better at healing Kiddo she would still be alive right now' I thought crying. And then I sall the strangest thing, a fox spirit came out of my dad's body with him.

"Please go to my daughter and help to protect her" he asked the fox and the next thing I know I have fox ear's, tail's and fangs. After I noticed that I nothiced that Ulquiora was coming twords me and then I growled. He hesitated and then started walking twords me again. I growled again and pounced him my claws extending swung at my chest with his sword-I didn't have time to move out of the way at the rate I was coming down at-I thought I was doen then I sall a sword block his and blue hair out of the corner of my I was knocked back into the wall by an emenses spiritual pressure.

"STAY AWAY FROM CHIRU ULQUIORA' I heard the love of my life yell

"g-grimmjow" I whispered and then passed out.

* * *

Me: remember to press the green button it makes it feel sexy ;D

Chiru:T_T mom dad

Grimmjow: *Hold's Yukichiru* it's OK I'm still here

Me: *Smirks* for now

Grimmjow: *glars and growls at me*

Chiru: p-please c-cl-click th sexy g-green b-bu-butt-button


	3. Chapter 3: Grimmjow's Quick Thinking

Me:please do the disclaimer Grimmjow

Grimmjow: no.

Me: -.- please help me Yuki

Chiru: awwwww please Grim *hug's him*

Grimmjow: *sigh* fine Akuma-Devil- does not own Bleach or +ANIMA only Chiru and her parent's

Me and Chiru:WE HOPE YOU LIKE THE STORY :D

* * *

"g-grimmjow" I heard Chiru whispered and I Sonidoed over and stood gaured over her, so that Ulquiora couldn't get passed me to her.

"Why are you here Grimmjow"Ulquiora asked calmly. I growled.

"I heard that you were sent to attack Chiru and her family so so got here as fast as I could" I said harshlywith plenty of melose in my voice.

"What is she to you" He asked. "Why have you reverted to such a savage state after seeing her in pain. when you can you were simply mad but now you seem to have thee anger of a low class hollow. Could it be that you have fallen in-love with this +ANIMA Soul Reaper named Yukichiru." he asked just as calmly as ever. I growled

"WHY THE HELL ELSE WOULD I RISK MY FUCKING LIFE TO SAVE HER" I yelled as loudly as I could.

"well then" someone said from the doorway "You can either kill her your self or you can bring her to Los Noches with us and she will be spared" Then the person steped the rest of the way into the room and I sall Lord Azen.

"Yes my Lord" I said through gritted teeth. I turned around and strocked Chiru's head. "I'm sorry Chiru I know this is the last place you want to go, but I guess I really am weak cause I couldn't protect you and now I can not kill you." I said to her and then picked her up,she curled twords me. I smiled slightly befor adopting a mean glare and turning around and walking out of the house twords the portal to LosNoches. We were almost to the portal-Lord Azen and Ulquiorawere a ways behind-when Ichigo turned the corner, his eye's widend when he sall me carrying Chiru.

"GRIMMJOW WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT GIRL"My eyes widened as an idea came to me. I sonidoed to Ichigo and put Yukichiru into his arm's.

"I know were enemy's Ichigo but Azen want's her brought to Los Nochese and who knows what he'll have done to her there with her powers PLEASE protect her and tell her that I love her and will be back to be with her soon." Then I kissed her lips and ran away. When I looked back Ichigo was already gone, and the love of my afterlife Yukichiru Masiru was gone with him(A/N: yea I know the last part was kinda corny .)

* * *

Me: remember to press the green button it makes it feel sexy ;D

Chiru: :'( now Grimmjow is gone to *cry's*

Me: *pats her on the back* don't worry he's fine Yuki

Grimmjow: *glares and growls at me from behind the glass of a one way mirror*

Chiru: p-please c-cl-click th-the sexy g-green b-bu-butt-button


	4. AN

I'm really sorry everyone but I've lost my writing note books so I wont be updating for a awhile D: Please forgive me


End file.
